Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for protection against the operation of malware commonly used in identify-theft and cyber-fraud. In particular, but not by way of limitation, the present invention relates to systems and methods for preventing key logger malware that utilizes form grabbing techniques to steal financial and identity information from users' browsers.
Description of the Background Art